Someday
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Lavi didn't want to ever let go of her hand again, that's why even if he had to give up his dream, he would do it for Lenalee's sake. Even if he had to be chased around million times by Koumrin. For now they were just a family, they were fine with that, cause 'someday' will come. Lavi x Lenalee, slight onesided Lenalee x Allen. Squeal to 'These Unknown Feelings'.


**Someday**

___"If you want me to feel relieved, smile."_

_-Frau,_

_07-Ghost,_

_Chapter 15: Nightmare: Part 6, (Page 21) _

Lenalee shivered and pulled her coat more around her, snuggling into her scarf. Her violet eyes lit up as, she watched the soft flakes drifting down from the cloudy sky. She remembered faint memories of playing in the snow with Koumi-nii, before she had been taken to the Order. Those times were such joyful and innocent days.

She sat down on the cold ground and began to roll the snow up into a ball. As she did that, her mind drifted back to a few months ago, when she had been heartbroken. Lenalee sighed.

"Need any help?" Violet eyes met a kind sliver gaze, the ones that she had fallen for.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure. Thanks, Allen-kun." He sat down next to her and began to help her.

After all these months of finally getting over the massive heartbreak, she decided that if Allen was happy with a Noah then, she rather see him happy then having a awkward and broken friendship. Allen and everyone else at the Order was her family and she couldn't deal with losing one of her family.

Besides, she was still curious about the writer of the letter she had gotten that day. Lenalee's eyes soften. She wanted to know who it was, cause if they really did love her as much as they said they do then, maybe she could give him a chance.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard shouting and laughing. "Come back here, Baka-Usagi!" Kanda shouted running past the pair, covered in snow, following a laughing Lavi.

Lenalee was a little annoyed with their antics but, smiled anyway. Knowing this was suppose to be a happy time, together with family. Also Kanda would never kill Lavi beside, she had taken away Mugen earlier.

As they put the second part onto the snowman, Allen almost knocked it over as Lavi cowered behind him. "Lavi?!" Allen asked surprised.

"Save me, Allen! Yuu-chan is mad!" He yelled childishly, clinging to the younger exorcist.

Lenalee giggled. "He is always mad, Lavi."

Lavi looked over at her. She couldn't help notice his eyes lit up for a second and his cheeks flushed red. _'Hmm must be the cold.' _She thought.

"That's true!" Lavi agreed.

"Baka Usagi!"

They looked back to see a very angry Kanda. "Uh oh. Gotta go!" Lavi ran through the snow with Kanda racing after him.

Lenalee watched them and giggled. "Seems like their having fun."

As she started on the head of the snowman, Allen could only watch her with curious and sympathetic eyes. "Lenalee..."

"Hm?" She looked up at him. "What is it, Allen-kun?"

"Do...Do you like Lavi?" He asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Without knowing her cheeks turned red. "N-No. Why would you think that, Allen-kun?"

He turned his sliver gaze to the falling snow. "It's just...you seem more cheerfully around him. Besides, a few months ago I saw...both of you in town...together."

Her eyes widen. _'Allen had seen us at that time...'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Lavi smiled sadly and kissed her forehead, making her eyes met his. "Lenalee...you should at least be happy for him..."_

"_I-I kn-know but...I loved him so much.." She cried some more, as the sky darkened and the moonlight shone down on them. _

_No matter how much it hurt, he will get over it. "I know..." Even if he had to go through this pain over and over again. "...I know..." _

_**Flashback**_

* * *

"No we're not in any relationship, Allen-kun." She said denying it. "We're just friends. That day we had just gone shopping together, that's it."

Allen seemed to doubt her but, then say anything more as he started to help her with the rest of the snowman. Lenalee didn't want the tell him what really happened that day, the day she had experience heartbreak and comfort from a close friend.

At that thought her eyes widen and she stopped. _'Why was Lavi acting so weird that day?...'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**'Dear Lenalee,**_

_**Thank you for making me realize my unknown feelings, I love you. So please keep smiling for me.**_

_**Love, your secret admirer.'**_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_'…..It couldn't be...he...' _Lenalee stood up and looked around trying to find Lavi.

Allen looked up at her. "Lenalee? What's wrong?"

"Um...it's nothing. I just need to go see if Lavi and Kanda will join us. " She ran off toward them.

"Yuu-chan I said I was sorry." Lavi said cheerfully with a smile.

Kanda grew angry again. "I said never to call me that!"

Lenalee hit Kanda in the head to stop him. "Kanda, stop chasing Lavi. Go help Allen with the snowman or I'll tell Koumi-nii on you."

Kanda frowned and walked off, grumbling.

"Ah thanks, Lenalee. I knew I could count on you." Lavi said standing up. "Well I better help them too."

Before he could go any further Lenalee grabbed his hand. "Lavi...are you...avoiding me." Lavi looked back to see a unknown emotion on her face.

"Eh?" Lavi turned around fully, letting go of her hand. "Why would you think that?"

Her eyes became downcast as she watched the ground. "Because ever since that day, you've been avoiding me a bit."

Before he could say anything, she pulled out a very familiar looking letter. The snowy cold wind seemed to die down and the whole world seemed to stop as, she said her next words. "Lavi?" Her violet eyes seemed to look right through him. "Are you my secret admirer?"

His face flushed red and he started to back away. "I-I d-don't kn-know what your t-talking about, Lenalee."

Lenalee watched his antics and laughed. Lavi stopped wondering why she was laughing. "If you weren't then you wouldn't be acting like this. I'm not stupid, Lavi. I...realized what you were saying that day...you were trying to respect my feelings by trying to get over the pain in your heart by yourself. But you haven't yet, because you can't get over the feelings you have for me."

Lavi could only watch her with a surprised green eye. "Lenalee..."

She smile up at him and hugged him. "Lavi, even if I don't have the same feelings that you have for me. I'm still happy that someone loves me for me. So maybe someday I'll return your feelings."

Lenalee let go of him. "Come on let's go, before Allen and Kanda kill each other." She grabbed his hand and was about to walk forward, when Lavi pulled her back and connected his lips with hers.

He pulled back, grinning, looking directly into her sparkling violet eyes. "Well I can't wait until 'someday' comes."

Lenalee blushed and looked away. "W-Well let's g-go..." They walked back to the other two, in hand and blushing like crazy.

Lavi didn't want to ever let go of her hand again, that's why even if he had to give up his dream, he would do it for Lenalee's sake. Even if he had to be chased around million times by Koumrin.

"Beansprout!"

"BaKanda!"

"Yuu-chan! Moyashi-chan!" Lavi joined in.

"Baka-Usagi!" Allen and Kanda yelled at him.

Lenalee sighed and smiled at their antics. For now they were just a family, they were fine with that, cause 'someday' will come.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! This the squeal to 'Unknown Feelings' so if you haven't read that, you probably wouldn't know what was going on. I wrote this because I felt like the original oneshot was too depressing, this one is more lighthearted I think. I feel like I made Allen and Lavi a little OOC or that is just me. I know I should be working on my stories but I've been so busy, besides I wanted to upload this before Christmas. I've been wanting to write a D. Gray Man Christmas fic so really a two in one project.

Thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews. **Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Years! **

**Read and Review Please!  
**


End file.
